


(I Won't Be) Your Winter

by swtalmnd



Series: Boundary Negotiations and Strange Treaties [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Coffee, Communicating Like Actual Fucking Adults, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Winter and Steve negotiate some boundaries. Steve and Bucky celebrate their new understanding, and then they all go have coffee with Tony.





	(I Won't Be) Your Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I'm sorry this has taken me forever, and make no promises about the pace of future things, because I'm a terrible human being.
> 
> Thank you to QueenThayet for being awesome! And to those in the "Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities" tag who came before me and wrote such amazing things.

Steve looked up hopefully when the elevator door opened, feeling himself tense up when it was Winter and not Bucky that came striding out. He stood, ready to be yelled at, ready for confrontation and accusation, so the first thing Winter said knocked him completely off-kilter.

"I consent to you and Bucky having sex," said Winter, crossing his arms over his chest. "No sexual contact with me or kissing me on the mouth, though other affection is acceptable."

Steve stared, jaw working for a moment before his brain caught up. "I. You. What?" Well, sort of caught up.

"You heard me," said Winter. "Sex with him is okay. Sex with me is not. Same for kissing. Platonic affection is fine with either of us. Bucky has agreed with me to the same boundaries with Tony, but you all have to agree to that, too."

Steve blurted, "You're not mad?"

Winter rolled his eyes. "None of us chose this situation," he said, and then he seemed to soften, turn more into the man that had fed Tony waffles and kisses this morning in equal measure. "I'm not mad."

"And you... want me to hug you?" Steve took a half-step closer.

Winter cocked his head, and then a tiny smile quirked his features into something that reminded Steve painfully of Bucky, and yet was so, so different. "Yes, that would be good."

Steve didn't ask again. He stepped in close and wrapped Winter in his arms, feeling the familiar and the new, the shape the same but everything about the way he held himself different. Winter hesitated, then wrapped himself around Steve, hiding his face in Steve's neck and breathing him in, deep inhales and silent exhales.

"Are you, uh, smelling me?" asked Steve, running one hand up and down his back anyway, the same way Bucky liked, the way he'd liked as a kid.

"Tony said it wasn't weird," said Winter defensively.

Steve turned his face into Winter's hair, smelled Bucky and home and safety. "It's not weird," said Steve. "I guess I just didn't think you'd like it."

"You smell good," said Winter, shrugging. "Not as good as Tony, though."

"That's how it should be, I think," said Steve. He held on, giving his affection to this person he'd been neglecting, ignoring, trying to pretend wasn't important to him. "I don't dislike you."

"We're working on it," said Winter with a shrug.

Winter shivered and clung tighter for one moment, and then his whole stance relaxed, shifted, and Steve knew that it was Bucky in his arms. "You did good with him, Stevie," said Bucky, turning his face for a kiss. "And for the record, you've got my permission to cuddle Tony all ya want, and Winter, too, but no kissin' or sex."

Steve chuckled. "I'll take it," he said, kissing Bucky again. "Winter's... He's not like I thought he was, is he?"

Bucky chuckled. "I don't think he's like any of us thought he was, including himself." He pulled Steve into another kiss, a hotter kiss. "I wanna take ya t'bed, now that you know he doesn't mind ya fuckin' me. So you can know he's gettin' a little somethin' outta it, too."

Steve groaned; it always made his knees weak when Bucky got extra Brooklyn on him, that rough slur of words that made him think of being small and still having Bucky want to spread for him, of being allowed to not just want but have his beautiful friend. Bucky was the love of his life, no matter what he'd flirted around with with Peggy, and it felt like coming home every time he had Bucky in his arms, his bed.

"Yes, Bucky, always yes," said Steve, surprised at how tight his throat felt, how rough his voice was already.

It caught him off guard sometimes, how much grief he still carried for all the lives he'd left behind.

Bucky kissed that line of thought away as though he could see it in Steve's face, lips pressing over Steve's brow, along his jaw, and back up to his lips. Bucky took his hand and led him back to Steve's big bed, which he'd once thought was way too big and fancy and now felt just right with Bucky there to keep him grounded. Bucky always did that for him, drained away the anger and grief and left him with love and wanting instead.

Steve did love his new life, he loved Bucky and he loved his friends, albeit in a different way. He'd learn Winter well enough to love him, too, the way Bucky seemed to, at least today. 

"What's goin' on in that head of yours?" asked Bucky, tapping right between Steve's brows.

Steve gave him a sheepish, wistful smile. "I was just thinking you seemed real happy with Winter today, and him with you, and I, I want to be part of that someday."

Bucky kissed him with a lot more fierceness than Steve was expecting, kissed him until he was breathless. "He took real good care a' me for a long time, Stevie, an' he's gonna take care of Tony for us. We settled some stuff between us, an' it ain't so hard t'learn ta love yerself when it's a whole 'nother person as sweet as Winter."

Steve huffed and kissed the corner of Bucky's mouth. "He is kinda sweet, isn't he?" Winter's brusque manner hid it, but he'd been adorably gentle with Tony this morning, and kind to Steve just now. "Except the egg thing. That was not sweet."

Bucky cracked up. "Oh my god, but your face," he said, breathless. "Honestly, I think he was just tryin' ta see how far he could go before someone punished him, yanno? It was a turnin' point."

"I'd never hurt him," said Steve fiercely. "Not on purpose."

"We both know that, now," said Bucky, hands tugging at Steve's clothes. "An' now I'm gonna appreciate ya for it, so get these off."

Something moved behind Bucky's eyes, and Steve kissed his forehead before nodding. "Yeah, Buck, of course. I gotta take good care of my fella now, don't I?"

Bucky chuckled and kissed his mouth. "I never thought we'd see a day when I could tell people I was your fella, you know. There's a few good things about this future we found." He stepped back and stripped off, and Steve followed suit, the two of them getting tucked naked into the warm bed. A few words to JARVIS got the lights dimmed and soft music started, just enough to cover up the sounds and soothe that paranoid part of Steve that still worried a neighbor would report them to the cops.

Bucky relaxed, too, the music and dim lights and warm blankets all working their magic. His face went open and loving, vulnerable in a way he only ever was like this, with Steve. Steve kissed him again and again, sucked a mark on his collarbone and bit up under his jaw just to feel the stubble against his mouth. He wondered a little what Winter felt like like this, if Winter's expressions were like Bucky's during this intimacy, if he was vulnerable for Tony.

He shoved those thoughts away as unworthy and forced his mind back to the man in front of him, the Bucky that he loved, and he slid his mouth down Bucky's body to give them both a little treat. He loved to lick Bucky open, to use his mouth to make love to him in every way and taste something so dirty and wrong and perfect. He used to worry it made him even more of a pervert but at some point it was just another way to pleasure his lover, especially in this modern world where it seemed like nothing was really all that perverse as long as everyone involved had a good time.

Hell, he'd been having accidental threesomes for months.

Steve dragged his mind back to the matter at hand, spreading Bucky wide and licking deeper, working his tongue into him and wondering, for a moment, if Bucky ever resented the roles they'd settled into. Back when they'd first begun, Bucky was the one who'd asked to be fucked, wanted to be taken, and now it wasn't something they talked about. He licked up to Bucky's balls and then rested his cheek on one thigh.

"You're thinkin' too much again," said Bucky, stroking his hair and looking fond.

"Do you ever wish I'd bottom for you?" Steve blurted, before he could stop himself.

Bucky chuckled. "Maybe someday, but honestly it's still awful new just havin' pleasure again, an' you inside me is somethin' good from then and now." He stroked Steve's cheek. "You 'bout ready to get curious yet?"

Steve blushed. "You're really big," he said, nuzzling at Bucky's dick. "I know you like big, but I'm a little, you know."

"I know, it's a lot to think a' takin' your first time," agreed Bucky. "I never wanted anyone but you, not really, so it seemed sensible to want yours no matter how big it is."

Steve's face got hotter, ears and neck and all the rest. "I'm not sure I knew I was big, back then."

Bucky snorted a laugh. "Only you, baby. But ya know now, an' it worries you. I get that. I ain't gonna say no if you want me t'try later, but I ain't gonna insist, neither. I get what I need outta what we do."

Steve relaxed and mouthed up along Bucky's cock, nuzzled at his flat stomach, slid up the body that was too broad, too strong to really be the man he remembered and kissed him like no time at all had passed. "I love ya, jerk."

"Love ya, too, ya punk," said Bucky. "An' if this is about Winter, I'm pretty sure Winter topping was Tony's idea. He likes gettin' fucked just as much as I do." Bucky smirked. "So get it in gear, Captain, I ain't nowhere near fucked yet."

Steve laughed, hugging Bucky close, letting out one more worry, unwinding another coil of tension inside him. "You got it, Sarge." Steve gave him a smacking kiss and grabbed the lube, the two of them playful now, teasing as Steve gave him two fingers, kissed all over his face, touched inside him and felt the one place he was the same as ever.

It might be wishful thinking, but a part of Steve felt like no one could ever be as hot and slick and good inside as his Bucky.

He used a rubber so Bucky wouldn't be full of spunk for coffee with Tony, though on other days he loved to lick himself back out, or just to know that he'd left a part of himself inside. Bucky didn't object, though, just pulling Steve back down on top of him, helping him get into position and arching up with a beautiful, wanton moan to take every inch of Steve inside himself like they'd been made to fit together this way. The teasing fell away until they were nothing but love and need, bodies and hearts with minds gone quiet, nothing at least for Steve but push and pull, thrust and kiss and touch.

He never had a clear sense of how long it took like this, though Bucky had once confessed that he had an internal clock that ticked on no matter what happened otherwise; something, like the languages, that he shared with Winter. Steve always tried to last as best he could, but Bucky loved this so much it never felt too necessary anyway. Bucky urged him in with every tilt of his hips, every scrape of teeth over a shoulder, every time he grabbed at Steve's pecs and held on. Those moments tumbled together, faster and faster, and soon enough Steve was crying out and coming, finishing himself in Bucky's body and thrust as deep as he could go.

Bucky was big enough and Steve flexible enough that if he curled his body down, lifted their hips up, and used his thumb to aim, he could get the tip of Bucky's dick into his mouth. The taste was exquisitely familiar, salt and skin and musk, enough bitterness that Steve hoped he'd come soon. Bucky reached down and stroked himself, set the rhythm so all Steve had to do was concentrate on keeping his lips on Bucky's cock, on sucking and licking, and on keeping hard long enough for Bucky to come with Steve still fully inside.

It didn't take long, and soon enough Steve's mouth was flooded with bitter seed, and he swallowed every drop with great relish. Steve carefully uncurled, letting Bucky go, pulling out and cleaning up, while Bucky lay there looking wrecked and fucked-out and so, so beautiful.

"I think we're gonna have to shower before we go see Tony," said Steve, snuggling up for more kisses anyway, feeling the sweat cooling on their bodies.

Bucky chuckled. "He's gonna know what we were up to anyway, but it's probably polite."

Steve hid his face in Bucky's shoulder. "He really is, fuck."

Bucky laughed. "Winter pretty much told you exactly how good Tony is in bed this morning, so I don't think you have anything to be embarrassed about. I could talk you up."

Steve made a sound of sheer mortification. "That would not be better, oh my god."

Bucky spread his cold metal fingers over Steve's stomach and flexed them teasingly. "But you're so good with that dick of yours, maybe he'll wanna ride."

"James Buchanan Barnes!" said Steve, shocked and appalled on Tony's behalf. Even though he suspected Tony would have made that joke himself, and would even now be laughing if he knew how Steve was reacting to the perceived slight on his virtue.

Bucky cracked up laughing, metal and flesh hands both finding Steve's secret weakness and digging into his ribs with perfect control, making him squeal with laughter at the tickling. That turned into a ridiculous full-on tickling match, which only ended when Steve scooted off the bed entirely and landed on his rump on the floor in a heap of blankets and giggles.

"Don't rule out the appeal of Tony's fine ass, is all I'm sayin'," said Bucky, as though the conversation had never been interrupted. "Winter might murder you if you didn't ask him first, too, though."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I don't want anyone's ass but yours, Buck. You're enough for me."

"I know that, baby," said Bucky, getting out of bed and holding out a hand to help Steve up. "But I'm not stupid, I can see how this is trending. I noticed him callin' it dates an' not somethin' more innocent."

Steve sighed and stood, pulling Bucky into a kiss. "Let's just not bring that up again for a while, okay? You've planted the seed, and now I need to not have that thought on my face the minute we walk into Tony's workshop, okay?"

Bucky chuckled. "Yeah, okay. We'll get you back to being embarrassed about your postcoital glow instead."

Steve laughed, but he had to admit that Bucky's distraction had worked. They made their way to the frankly stupid shower with its dozen jets and amazing water pressure that he loved unabashedly, and Steve found himself a lot less worried about what Tony would think. Of the two of them, he was the one who was more likely to judge first, and he reminded himself that Tony was the kind to take all the blame on himself and not even argue the point.

Steve pulled Bucky close and asked, "D'you think Tony and I can really be friends again?"

"Yeah, idiot," said Bucky, sliding their slippery bodies together in a way that made his super-sized libido perk up more than they had time for. "I think Tony's just been waiting for you to remind him you don't hate him."

Steve sighed and let his head bonk against Bucky's, foreheads touching. "I'm glad he forgives me. I've been pretty wrapped up."

Bucky chuckled. "As the person you were wrapped up in, I can't blame ya. No one blames ya, Stevie. You lost your whole world in a day, an' all they want is for you t'be happy in theirs now."

"Thanks, Buck." A few more kisses and they stepped back and washed off with the efficiency of old habits, though they lingered on the rinsing long enough to count as luxuriating before they got out and dressed.

"JARVIS, is now a good time for us to go see Tony? And is there anything we can take him?" asked Steve, tying his shoes and trying not to be distracted by how hot Bucky looked in his Avengers t-shirt.

"Sir says he does not require anything at this time, and he will get started on the coffee," said JARVIS, after a moment of silence.

"Thanks," said Bucky. He was wearing expensive, fashionable ankle boots that Tony had given him, the black jeans that had become a ubiquitous part of his wardrobe, and the t-shirt with the original six Avengers on it stretched out over his broad chest.

"Where did you get this?" asked Steve, plucking at his own image and, not accidentally, one of Bucky's nipples.

Bucky chuckled. "As if you're one to talk," he said, returning the favor. Steve was in jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a hoodie, comfortable house clothes. "I think it was part of the stuff Tony sent up that first week. The boots, too." He chuckled. "There's a truly amazing variety of weird shit in my closet, though the stuff I like gets friends sometimes. I think he shops when he can't sleep."

Steve cocked his head. "Huh. I think that explains some of my closet, too."

"Stealth gifting," said Bucky with another laugh. "I mean, it could also be Winter, but honestly I don't know that Winter has clothing opinions that aren't practical."

"Those boots are practical," Steve pointed out. "I kind of want some, but I honestly know I can't handle the price tag."

There was a small sound, almost imperceptible, and Steve facepalmed. "JARVIS, that wasn't a hint."

"Of course not, Captain Rogers," said JARVIS, his voice the epitome of British servility. Complete with the implication that he'd do what he liked regardless of any else's opinions, secure in the knowledge of its propriety.

Bucky laughed. "Thanks, J. Get him blue ones or somethin' so we don't look like our mamas dressed us to match, yeah?"

"As you say, Sergeant Barnes." JARVIS sounded pleased, now, and Steve had to wonder if it was him and not Tony filling in their wardrobes.

The elevator doors opened rather pointedly and Steve stopped stalling and strode once more into the breach. Which would hopefully rekindle a friendship and not a conflict. "C'mon, Buck. Tony's got the good coffee."

Bucky chuckled and joined him, doors closing and elevator in motion before he'd even settled into position. "You gonna blush every time fuckin' comes up?" he asked.

Steve glared, feeling his cheeks heat. "Maybe don't bring it up and I won't have to worry about it."

"That's really not gonna happen," said Bucky with a smirk. "Tony'll babble about it, even if I don't say a thing."

Steve buried his burning face in his hands and tried to remember why this was a good idea.

"Well," said Tony's voice, "that looks off to a great start."

Steve looked up and sighed. "Bucky's just trying to pre-embarrass me," he explained, putting his code in the door.

"I figure if I talk about it enough, eventually it'll stop workin', like a vaccine." Bucky looked smug, tugging the door open and gesturing for Steve to precede him. "For all he likes havin' it, our Stevie's still got a real hard time talkin' about sex."

"I know we can't get arrested for it anymore, but it's still, you know. Private stuff." Steve rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the work room couch, only to find it bare of cushions, which had apparently been stolen to make a nest. "Um?"

It was Bucky's turn to flush in embarrassment as he blurted, "You didn't clean up?"

Tony chuckled. "I figured we might use it again, but I'm guessing Captain Hotpants isn't going to want to cuddle in the sex nest while we talk."

Steve closed his eyes and breathed, willing away the images in his head and the unfortunate pants issue that went with them. He'd never thought about Bucky being with another guy that way, and even though it wasn't Bucky it was that familiar body engaging in unfamiliar sex acts with someone who was supposed to be Steve's friend and not his, his dirty fantasy.

"Did we make him bluescreen?" Tony was asking, when Steve opened his eyes back up to the sight of Bucky and Tony disassembling the nest back into a couch.

"Just trying to, uh, not picture anything that's none of my business," said Steve awkwardly. He moved to help and Tony ceded his spot to go check on the coffee.

"I don't care, my ass is worth picturing," said Tony cheerfully, doing arcane things that smelled amazing. "And as we all now know, Bucky and Winter share an amazing dick."

"Tony," said Steve, his voice pathetic even to himself. "I do know that but really? I don't think that was what we were going to talk about, was it?"

"It wasn't the only thing," said Bucky, "but it was definitely one of 'em." He snagged Steve's belt loop and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. "Look at it this way, you've got my naked body as a common interest."

"Instant friendship!" said Tony, walking over with a tray of coffees and a silver packet of something. "I thought we'd have some dried blueberries for nostalgia's sake."

"Is that what you'd call it?" asked Steve, letting Bucky tug him down onto the remade couch. "Because I'm not sure I remember those blueberries very fondly."

Tony chuckled and sat on Bucky's other side, no more in his space than usual, which was to say very. "Oh, come on, it's good to remember that even with an alien artifact affecting us, you were still smart enough to listen to logic."

Steve chuckled. "You were such a spitfire, too."

"You got a weakness for those," said Bucky fondly, leaning in to kiss Steve's jaw. "Now gimme coffee, kitten."

"I am not your kitten," said Tony, trying for stern and totally missing the mark.

"I s'pose not," said Bucky, all fake sheepishness and exaggerated Brooklyn accent.

Steve snorted. "You're a little like a kitten. Demanding. Cuddly. Smarter than you like to let on. But you don't sleep nearly enough for a cat."

Tony laughed and handed them each a mug. "So what does that make you guys? Steve is totally a golden retriever, one of the really earnest ones."

Bucky cracked up laughing. "Yeah, he is. And Winter's one of those huskies, the ones that look mean but are really big goofs."

"That's you, too," said Steve dryly. "You play it cool, but you love having your belly rubbed."

"Is that literal or metaphorical?" asked Tony, swallowing his own coffee and looking very curious. "For scientific inquiry."

Bucky slouched down, burying his face in his coffee and not so incidentally offering his belly up. "I just like it okay," he mumbled.

Steve grinned. "Give it a try. I mean, if cuddling is gonna be a thing we all do, then you might as well find out how he likes to be petted." He was enjoying the way Bucky's ears and cheeks were going pink and then red, and the fight on his face between wanting and embarrassment.

He totally deserved it.

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked from one to the other. "Can I?" he asked Bucky, one hand hovering over Bucky's stomach.

Bucky's nod was small but apparently enough for Tony, who smoothed his hand over Bucky's abs first over, and then under his tight t-shirt. Bucky melted into the touch and and his eyes went half-closed with pleasure. "S'good," he mumbled.

"Well, as I'm a huge fan of supersoldier abs, feel free to ask anytime, Banzai," said Tony cheerfully, other hand still holding his coffee. "How about you, Steve? Got a preferred cuddle type?"

"He likes bein' big spoon," said Bucky, shooting Steve a look.

Steve sighed. "I do, and yes, before you ask, I liked it even when I was little spoon sized." He reached out and took their coffee cups and set them aside despite noises of protest, then shamelessly lifted Tony up and deposited him between them, curling around his back and putting both their hands on Bucky's belly afterward. "It's just nice like this."

"I cannot disagree," said Tony, though his voice sounded a little off. "Note to self, explore strength kink with Winter."

Bucky laughed, which felt wonderful under Steve's hand. "I thought you already did."

"There is always more," said Tony, clearing his throat. "Uh, so, did you guys give us some boundaries here?"

"Winter already did, if you agree," said Bucky. "Me an' Stevie are okay to have sex, and so are you an' Winter. Cuddling and affection are okay with everyone, but no mouth kissing for me an' you or Winter an' Steve."

"I can agree to those terms," said Tony, kissing Bucky's forehead demonstratively and relaxing against Steve.

Steve nuzzled at his neck, inhaling the smell the way Winter had scented him and finding it not only familiar but appealing. "I'm good with those rules," he said. He shifted, snuggling closer, and went back to rubbing Bucky's stomach in a gentle caress that sometimes overlapped with Tony's. "This is less awkward than I expected."

"I wish Winter could be here, though," said Tony, sounding wistful. "I like you, Bronco, I really do, but it's hard to have to choose."

"Maybe we can share a little," said Bucky. Instead of tensing up, he relaxed even more.

His voice was rough when he spoke next. "I like Steve better warm like this."

"Me, too, Winter," said Tony. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," said Winter, leaning in. Steve expected to feel jealousy or to be angry, but instead he found himself warmed, watching his friend kiss the other half of his lover's personality.

Steve kept rubbing, hoping he could convey just a little bit of that newfound affection.

The kiss broke and Tony laid his head on Winter's shoulder, already more comfortable now that it was 'his' version of the man they both cared for. The metal arm came up to curl around Tony's hip, but otherwise they sat in silence for longer than Steve had honestly expected Tony to be able to manage. It made him realize how little touch either of these men had in their lives before this, and he found himself unexpectedly determined to fix that.

"Our coffee's getting cold," said Tony eventually, his voice conveying the pout Steve couldn't see. "I don't wanna move, though. Steve, fix it."

"Fixin' things is your job, dollface," said Bucky, the transition so smooth neither Steve nor Tony had noticed. "We should sit up and talk some more, anyway."

Tony gave a huge, put-upon sigh, but when Steve moved, they all moved. The coffee wasn't too cold to be good, anyway, so they all spent a few minutes deeply appreciating Tony's mystery skills at caffeine creation.

"So, you got anythin' goin' on down here you can tell us about, sweet thing?" said Bucky, all charm and easy smiles once his coffee was gone.

Tony blinked at him. "Okay, first off, the pet names are confusing the not-your-boyfriend issue a little bit, not gonna lie. Also, more of my thing, Jiminy Cricket."

Steve snorted. "Bucky hasn't quite remembered how to be charming without trying to get in someone's pants, I think."

"I mean, my pants are a very nice place to be, don't get me wrong," said Tony with a little smirk, "but we just finished negotiating those boundaries, like, ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, kitten," said Bucky, looking not the least bit repentant. "You're just too cute not to call pet names."

"I promise not to call you dollface at any point, if it helps," said Steve dryly. "Anyway, you're distracting from my question, is there nothing you can talk about around us?"

"Oh, uh, no, you guys are all read in on pretty much everything, I mean, I guess you probably don't read any of the shit you sign for me but there's NDAs for everything on the top floors, everyone from me and you to the guy that cleans the showers. Anyone who gets access has to sign." Tony took a deep breath and Steve laid a hand on his chest, gently, above the arc reactor as much as he could.

"Tony, kitten, what were you working on when we came in?" he asked, trying not to feel something inside him die at the moment of pure fear he saw pass through Tony's eyes before he realized the touch wasn't going to be a bad one.

Tony took another breath, but he didn't move Steve's hand away. "Boring phone upgrade," he said. "Trying to get the holo interface to work outside of my million-dollar personal tech. I can prototype it all I want, but very few people are going to want to pay six figures for something they can still accidentally drop in a toilet."

Bucky snorted a laugh, but Steve's eyes went wide. "Are you telling me the phones you gave us all cost you a hundred thousand dollars apiece?"

"I don't recall actually saying that, did I say that, Bucky-bear?" said Tony, backtracking with absolutely no verisimilitude whatsoever.

Steve sighed. "Please, just... never tell me how much each iteration of my uniform costs. I don't think I could take it."

"Will do, Stevearoo," said Tony. "Anyway, hey, it all kind of trickles down! I'm using power upgrades I made for the Widow Bites to improve my phone tech, and all the body armor stuff I do for the team ends up in military contracts, well, not mine obviously, Iron Man is for me alone, but the rest of you are helping out our boys in uniform to not die better, so that's a good thing, right?"

A metal hand landed on Tony's thigh, and he took another juddery breath.

"That's a good thing," said Winter, leaning in to kiss Tony's cheek. "Thank you for keeping us safe, kotenok."

"Oh, hell no, that is not my new nickname." said Tony, face full of comical offense. "I am not a baby cat. I'm not even that much shorter than you guys!"

"Acceptance is the key to happiness," said Steve, and then he waited a heartbeat before adding, "kitten."

"You like petting," Winter pointed out, and his other hand, the flesh one, began to rub at Tony's neck and behind his ears.

Tony melted helplessly. "Unfair," he said weakly.

Steve managed not to laugh, but only just, and instead he put both hands to work on Tony's scalp, giving him a head rub that turned him into goo. He was adorable like this, appealing in a way Steve had been ignoring very pointedly for as long as they'd known each other. The metal hand stroked over Tony's belly, intimate and soothing when it moved up to cradle the shape of the arc reactor through his shirt.

"Okay, is that," Tony made a little noise of pure bliss and tried again. "Are you each using one hand?"

"Yep," said Bucky, smirking at Steve. "We can't do it 'cept like this, when we ain't doin' nothin' else, but we're workin' on sharin' better."

Steve blushed bright red and shook his head. "You're amazing," he said, leaning over Tony. "Can I have a kiss, Buck?"

"Always, babe." Bucky kissed him, sweet and slow, the hand over Tony's chest going still while Bucky had the lead. "So, Winter and I wanna know if you're the one that designed our pants, because he wants you t'fix all our pants."

"Your ass in those pants is so good it distracts the enemy," said Tony with a grin. "I'll set up an appointment with my tailor for all of us, we'll get Steve to understand the power of good tailoring, too."

"Wait, is that why you keep making my pants too tight?" asked Steve, feeling only a little betrayed. At least Tony had helped him get rid of the booty shorts.

"They're form-fitting for good, solid tactical reasons to do with folds in the armored material degrading its integrity," said Tony. "The ass-hugging beauty of the view from behind the two of you is just a bonus gift I've been giving to the world. And by the world I mean myself."

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that, leaning into Tony again, arm going around his shoulders and body curling into his. "You're something else, Tin Man."

"That is so much better than 'kitten,'" said Tony. He was starting to relax again between them, shifting in subtle increments to get them both closer.

"So, you're solving the cost problem on our phones, what else've you got going on?" asked Steve, letting his forehead rest above Tony's temple.

Tony chuckled. "I've been working on some car stuff, but that's all personal projects." He shrugged. "The idea from last night was an improvement on the system Katniss uses to choose arrowheads, and a corresponding improvement to the quiver so he can fit more arrow shafts."

"It'd be real good if he had more ammo," agreed Bucky. "That new harness you made him worked great, though."

Steve nodded. "He said there's way less soreness from your clench-and-carry thing now."

Tony snorted. "If Legolas had complained earlier, I would've fixed it after that first fight." He was almost pouting, as though it was a mark against him that he hadn't perfected all of their equipment the moment he took over the designs.

"Nah, Tony. Every single one of us agrees that Hulk's pants were the biggest priority." Steve still regretted the one time that Bruce's trousers hadn't been generously-cut enough and given them all a very big, very green eyeful.

Tony laughed. "Bruce assures me they're the only undies he trusts these days." His eyes were closed, and there was a little hum of contentment running through his words. "Tell me something about the two of you. Not, uh, like that, but you know. Friend things."

Bucky chuckled wickedly, but Steve spoke up before he could spill any of their frankly vanilla sex secrets. "I've been using those markers you got me, they're real great. I can't believe the way the colors blend, and there's so many! JARVIS helped me learn how to refill 'em, too, so now I don't worry too much about wasting them."

"We do a good job of recycling in the building, anyway," said Tony with another, louder sound of contentment. "Bots sort all the trash and then human workers get it dealt with, compost and e-cycling and all that shit. Reliable vendors, so almost nothing ends up in the waste stream."

"That's real good ta hear, kitten," said Bucky, and Steve felt as much as saw him kiss Tony's hair. "I've been readin' a lot, mostly gettin' myself up ta date with pop culture so I can go back to scifi someday."

"There's some near-future speculative fiction you might like," said Tony. His hand had burrowed down along the back of the couch so that his arm was around Steve's waist and, Steve assumed, Bucky's on the other side as well. "J can give you a reading list maybe, either get dead-tree books or put it on a tablet for you. JARVIS, how's our stash of eyestrain-free reading tablets?"

"Mr. Barnes already has one, sir, and has been given access to the group library as well as his own line of credit, as per your usual instructions. Mr. Winter has his own, as well." JARVIS sounded very pleased with himself.

"Good job, hun," said Tony fondly.

Steve kissed Tony's temple. "I've got one, too, and we've got some, I dunno, rec lists we share or something? Nat keeps putting stuff on my list, and I think you do, too."

Tony chuckled. "I do indeed, O Captain My Captain," he said with a grin. "I'll have to add some things for both our boys after this, too, I've been too distracted to think about it. JARVIS, what's Winter's taste like?"

"So far, his reading has been highly eclectic across subjects, languages, and includes both fiction and non-fiction," said JARVIS. "I believe you'll need to talk to him directly on the subject."

"Later, kitten," said Bucky. "We ain't that good at switchin' back an' forth yet."

"Do you ever slow down enough to read a book, Tony?" asked Steve, letting himself relax again, eyes closed and his other senses full of his friend and his lover both.

"Sometimes, yeah," said Tony, arm tightening around Steve's waist for a moment. Steve hugged him back and he felt Tony unwind just a little more. "Mostly speculative fiction, visions of the future and how it can go right or wrong, seeing what I can do in the near future to make the good things show up a little faster, or keep the bad stuff at bay. Clean energy is part of that, you know, Afrofuturism and solarpunk and cli-fi, not just making enough money to feed you guys but making sure we don't tank the ecosystem and end the Anthropocene early."

Steve let the words wash over him, listening without entirely understanding but wanting to let Tony run on without interruption for a while. He'd forgotten how good it could feel to have Tony spilling that big brain straight into Steve's ears, and it was even better when Bucky spoke up and the two of them started tossing book titles and story concepts back and forth.

"You two should make a rec list we can all see," said Steve, when they'd paused for a moment.

"I should also make us more coffee, or you're gonna fall asleep and there's not actually enough space on this couch for three grown men to spoon," said Tony, but his movements felt reluctant as he moved up and away.

Steve blinked back into the room, surprised to find the lights dimmed. "That'd be real nice, and maybe we can order in some lunch?"

"Super soldiers, always hungry," said Tony with a laugh, taking the tray back over to his kitchenette. "JARVIS, spin the wheel of food and get our usual, will ya?"

"I still can't believe you programmed your AI to overcome human indecision about where to eat," said Steve with a laugh.

Tony smirked from where he was doing arcane things with coffee. "You two aren't used to that many options, Thor has no idea what half the food is, Clint always wants pizza, and Nat is just contrary. JARVIS is the perfect solution when Sam's not here to choose something sensible."

"He ain't wrong," said Bucky. "I bet programming the wheel of food was a snap for a fella as smart as our kitten."

Steve gave him an amused look. "Was it?"

"Sir is well-practiced in making efficient protocols for me to flesh out with my learning code," said JARVIS. "Mainly he pointed me to GrubHub."

"Don't lie, sugar britches, you've got a whole complex algorithm about who's eating what with who and what meal and how much they ate already that day, factoring in how recently we've had each restaurant, the weather, and their delivery time estimate."

"Of course I do, sir, but your directive to 'make a decision for us before we resort to cannibalism' contained very little to go on." Steve was delighted by the way JARVIS snarked back and forth with his creator, and he snuggled up to Bucky with a grin on his face.

"And now we have the wheel of food, because I wrote you and I'm a genius, so now you're a genius, too," said Tony, smug as anything.

"As you say, sir," said JARVIS.

Bucky chuckled. "Tony, baby, you made your computer blush!"

"Lotta that going around today, Buckaboo," said Tony, finishing up the caffeine portion of their treat. He brought the tray over and smirked at Steve, then asked Bucky totally deadpan, "So, how is Steve in the sack, anyway?"

Steve could feel himself burning with embarrassment, and he hid his face in both his hands. "Oh my god you were right."

"Toldya," said Bucky, accepting his coffee with a small thanks. After a sip, he said, "Steve's real good, Tony, he's gentle an' his mouth's a treat, an' I love his dick like nothin' else in this world."

"You'd better love me for more than my dick," said Steve, shooting him a glare.

Bucky laughed and kissed him. "Of course I do, but that's a different sorta love, Stevie."

Steve glanced over to find Tony sipping his coffee, looking wickedly intrigued. "So is this a supersoldier thing, or are you two just both really gifted by nature in the pants department?"

Steve hid his face in his coffee cup while Bucky answered happily, "Oh, it's all natural. Stevie's had a python in his pants since puberty."

"I'd be jealous, but I'm happy with my lot," said Tony with a smirk. "And your lot, or at least Winter's lot."

"Winter's real fond of what you got, kitten," said Bucky, beaming. "We're all satisfied with our lot, even if Stevie's gonna yell at me later for answerin'."

"Don't yell at him," said Tony, cheerful as anything. "I asked, he answered, and now I can stop wondering and move on!"

Steve sighed, huge and put-upon, but he gave in. "Fine, fine. But no more sex talk for a while, please? I'm really not ready to think about you naked, kitten."

Tony looked smugger than Steve expected at that. "Whatever you need, puppy."

Steve sighed again and consoled himself with coffee. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> PS - Please don't put my fanfic up on Goodreads, I will only make them take it down. Again.


End file.
